The ongoing development, maintenance and expansion of storage systems often involves providing storage of data for multiple users. As the number of users increases, the amount of signaling, bandwidth used, and metadata stored increases, degrading the efficiency of the storage system.
In accordance with common practice various features shown in the drawings may not be drawn to scale, as the dimensions of various features may be arbitrarily expanded or reduced for clarity. Moreover, the drawings may not depict all of the aspects and/or variants of a given system, method or apparatus admitted by the specification. Finally, like reference numerals are used to denote like features throughout the figures.